Automobile accidents are among the leading causes of injury and death in the United States today. According to the United States Department of Transportation, Motorcycle fatalities and the related fatality rate have been significantly increasing over the last ten (10) years. Between 1996 and 2005, motorcyclist fatalities increased more than one hundred ten percent (110%) and now account for more than ten percent (10%) percent of all motor vehicle traffic crash fatalities. Over this period, motorcycle registrations increased sixty-one percent (61%), while the reported Vehicle Miles of Travel (VMT) for motorcycles increased only eight-point-six percent (8.6), resulting in a ninety-four percent (94%) increase in the motorcycle fatality rate. Many of these accidents and the injuries and deaths that occur can be attributed to inadequate reaction time by other motorists. While the central high-mounted brake lights on motor vehicles have been proven to help in this regard, not all modes of transportation (including motorcycles) are equipped with this safety figure.
Motor vehicle accidents, particularly motorcycle accidents are among the leading causes of injury and death in the United States today. Many of these accidents and the injuries and deaths that occur as a result thereof, however, can be attributed to inadequate reaction time. The severity of the accident, whether resulting from poor weather, improper following distance, driver impairment or the like, could usually be reduced or perhaps avoided entirely if there were just a few more seconds of braking time available. The additional split seconds of reaction time afforded by the current invention to following motorists may be all that is needed to help save lives. Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which motorists following motorcycles can be afforded more braking reaction time. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,914,520 filed by Chung discloses a helmet warning device. This patent does not appear to disclose a signal display that is configured to be somewhat flexible with a foam elastomeric backing and is attached utilizing a suitable weatherproof adhesive or double-sided tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,168 filed by Whiting discloses a helmet mounted brake light. This patent does not appear to disclose a signal display that is configured to be somewhat flexible with a foam elastomeric backing and is attached utilizing a suitable weatherproof adhesive or double-sided tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,764 filed by Hayden discloses a brake light system for helmets. This patent does not appear to disclose a wireless brake light that can be retrofitted onto an existing motorcycle helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,707 filed by Gebelein and Varner discloses a motorcycle safety helmet system. This patent does not appear to disclose a wireless retrofitted brake light for a motorcycle helmet that uses an RF signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,099 filed by Harris discloses a motorcycle safety helmet. This patent does not appear to disclose a wireless retrofitted brake light for a motorcycle helmet that uses an RF signal and is capable of communicating information regarding the use of turn signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,752 filed by Foglietti discloses a cyclops lighted motorcycle helmet. This patent does not appear to disclose a wireless brake light that can be retrofitted onto an existing motorcycle helmet.